Girl Team
by loverxanime
Summary: "-Ningún patán le gana a Tori Vega, dalo por hecho..." ... Y ella es Victoria, Tori, Vega, la chica a quien he amado desde ya hace unos años. Así que chicos, no me pidan más bailes o me digan cosas inútiles.


**_Jade's POV_**

Veo como me encuentras con la mirada rápidamente, a mí y a la chica que viene conmigo. Noto como me miras de reojo, aún cuando me siento y me acómodo entre mis amigos y amigas, mas actuo como si no me importara y me mantengo en calma, pues no veo por qué armar un alboroto.

Me levanto de mi lugar, excusándome con un "Con permiso" y me abro camino a la barra entre empujones y golpes, para así comprar una bebida. No pierdes tu oportunidad y te pones a un lado mío, dirigiéndome un adorable guiño, que me hace sonreír para mis adentros.

-**Hey chica. ¿Puedo disfrutar de tu maravillosa compañía? Me llamo Beck –**Me sonries, extendiendo tu mano.

-**Lo siento, no soy chica de una noche –**Te digo, sonriéndote con diversión–**. Sin mencionar que eres un chico.**

**-Bueno. ¿Me permitirías un baile por lo menos? –**Miro la pista de baile, la cual está abarrotada con jóvenes teniendo un buen momento de diversión entre todos ellos.

Te miro, la misma sonrisa de diversión ante tu poca capacidad de razonar.

-**No busco ese tipo de relaciones, no heterosexuales –**Aclaro, y miro tu rostro de sorpresa, el cual desaparece después de unos segundos.

-**Oh vamos, apuesto puedo cambiar tu parecer –**Suspiro.

-**Escucho eso todo el tiempo –**Informo, comenzando a irritarme un poco.

-**Pero yo soy mejor que todos, sólo mírame –**Te miro de arribabajo, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa de gracia que parece en mis labios. Serás apuesto, pero no me atraes ni en lo más mínimo.

-**Actuas como los demás –**Suelto con un tono mordaz, no soportando tu arrogancia ya.

-**Whoa, que ruda –**Dices, haciendo un gesto que me irrita más.

-**Eres tú el que actua como un bruto.**

Haces una cara de ofensa. Hey, podrás mirar, e inclusive soñar, pero chico, yo me voy con mujeres. Lamento deshacer tu búrbuja amigo. Tomo mi bebida y me doy la media vuelta, regresando con los demás. Me sigues, gritando fuertemente para que escuche por sobre el ruidajo de la música:

**-¡Soy diferente! ¡Ten una oportunidad conmigo!**

Yo simplemente me rio y sonrio ampliamente. Estoy segura que eso es verdad. Eres el Señor Encantador, por creer que yo saldría contigo.

Me alcanzas y tomas mi brazo, obligándome a girarme para encararte. Tuerso mis labios, disgustada ante el contacto.

-**Vamos, sólo concédeme un baile, sé que puedo demostrarte que soy mucho mejor que los demás, y que puedo cambiar tu manera de pensar –**Suspiro y viro mi mirada al suelo unos minutos, pensando en qué hacer para que comprendas las cosas.

Rasco mi nuca, mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior. Bien, aquí vamos. Un segundo intento no hace mal.

-**Hey, de verdad, lo lamento, pero... –**Tuerso mis labios, y él arruga el entrecejo, no comprendiendo la indirecta. Suspiro con exasperación–** Mira, ¿sabes cuántos chicos me he topado, todos diciendo las mismas babosadas que tú? Que pueden cambiar mi parecer, que son la gran cosa, los mejores, me piden una cita, un baile, una oportunidad –**Alzo mis hombros, dejándolos caer pesadamente–**. Y hasta la fecha, ninguno ha logrado nada de lo que dicen harán. Así que, si me permites.**

Comienzas a actuar como si hubieras sido atacado, cuando soy yo quien se siente acosada por tu insistencia. Entonces te haces la víctima, como si fuera yo la tonta por querer a alguien más. ¿Acaso eres tan tonto y negligente?

**-¡Sólo un baile! ¡Vamos nena! –**Ruedo mis ojos ante su insistencia, realmente es un bruto.

-**Te dejaré esto claro –**Le digo, señalándole con mi dedo índice–**. ¡Tengo. Pareja!**

Veo como muestras estar dolido, pero puedo ver que no es como si te hubieras enamorado de mí. Sé que sólo soy un desafio, y simplemente ocupas provar que puedes lograr imposibles. ¿Orgullo quizás? Lo que sea que te impulse a seguir intentando, será mejor pares.

**-¿Y es acaso ella mejor que yo? –**Masajeo mi sien cuando escucho eso.

Me molesta, y repito ME MOLESTA que la gente diga eso. Que se escuchen a si mismos, y que me respondan: ¿a sí quién no es mejor que él?

-**Cierra el pico. Sólo te diré que jamás, no ahora ni jamás tendrás oportunidad conmigo –**Le aclaro, mi dedo a la altura de su pecho, presionando fuertemente contra este ante mi ya enojo.

-**¿Y por qué no? –**Preguntas, tomando géntilmente mi mano y removiéndola.

-**No soy simple diversión –**Sonrio–**. Cariño, ni siquiera soy una opción, ni para ti ni para cualquier otra persona aquí presente.**

**-Vamos amor, un baile. Sólo una oportunidad, es todo lo que ocupo para hacerte ver que soy muchísimo mejor que tu pátetica novia –**Y hasta ahí llegó mi límite.

Vacié mi vaso sobre él, empapándolo todo, y no puedo evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de satisfacción que tengo al ver su cara. Eso se merece.

**-Vuelve a decir eso y no sólo irá el agua, sino irá también el vaso –**Le advierto–**. Y mi novia es mil veces mejor que tú, patán. Ella no anda por ahí presumiendo y declarando estúpideces. Ella por lo menos sabe qué es la modestia. ¿Lo sabes tú? Lo dudo. Así que... si me permites, tengo a alguien que me espera: MI NOVIA **–Me doy la media vuelta, alejándome del lugar para regresar con mis amigos y amigas... y con mi _novia_.

Tomo asiento, siendo recibida por una sonrisa por parte de mi novia, quien pasa su mano alrededor de mi cintura y se inclina para susurrarme al oído:

_-__**¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –**_Pregunta, soplando después en mi oído, y sé que está sonriendo ampliamente cuando siente que tiemblo ligeramente.

-**Otro patán –**Respondo, tomando su rostro y besándola.

-**¿Y la gran Jade West sucumbió ante el patán? –**Pregunta, relamiendo sus labios. Y yo simplemente rio ante aquella provocación.

-**Ningún patán le gana a Tori Vega, dalo por hecho –**Me levanto del lugar, extendiendo mi mano–**. ¿Un baile? –**Toma mi mano y se levanta, apegándose a mi cuerpo, nuestras miradas fijas.

-**¿Cómo es que niegas todas las invitaciones a bailes, pero siempre terminas pidiéndome a mi un baile? –**Me pregunta Tori con una sonrisa.

-**No lo sé. Me dan ganas de bailar, y yo sólo quiero bailar contigo.**

**-Te amo.**

**-Igual –**Me inclino para besarla, tomándola por las caderas para guiarla a un lugar más o menos abierto como para que podamos bailar sin ser aplastados por la gente.

Y ella es Victoria, Tori, Vega, la chica a quien he amado desde ya hace unos años. Así que chicos, no me pidan más bailes o me digan cosas inútiles.

* * *

Y bien, tenía ganas de hacer algo :D, así que buehh, aquí un pequeño fic inspirado y muy apegado a la letra de la canción _**Girl Team**_, así que respectivos creditos por la idea a tan asombrosa canción y autora: _Jenna Anne._


End file.
